Computer systems may be networked to other computer systems using a variety of techniques and may be configured to provide services to other computer systems using a variety of techniques. For example, a group of computer system may operate as standard computer servers using a standard network topology to provide services to a client computer system. Such a group of server computer systems is often known as a server farm. In another example, a group of computers systems may be configured in a peer-to-peer computer environment. In such an environment, a computer system typically must join the peer-to-peer computer environment to request services from the peer-to-peer computer environment.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.